KIO part 13: The Condetiers!
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Next up for the akatsuki is the Nerds and the Fangirls! So Kuro and the gang must go to a convention to speak with their leader, the con manager! But when the con manager's daughter goes missing, the gang must find her! This one will be shorter than last!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A day at the con

"Ah, this feels right!" Xero said, he spread his arms, and a gust of wind hit him, "This place is amazing!" Xero was referring to the new place he and the crew was at, it was the legendary… COMICON!!!!!

"Wow!" Some guy said, walking up to Kuro, "Good Kurosaki Arino from KIO costume!"

"Costume?" Kuro asked.

"And nice Xion cosplay…" The man said to Xion with flirting in his voice.

"Lay off!!!!!" Kuro and Draxnew said, standing between the men and Xion. Then they looked at each other with anger.

"This is gonna be one hell of a weekend." Iceralx said.

"Do you mean that in the good way, or the bad way?" Shadow said, walking past the nobody.

"Did we have to bring him?" Abinixia said, referring to Shadow, "He's such a downer!"

"Listen," Xero said, "I know that this is gonna be hard for you, but we need someone to take the place of… the other two" Xero started tearing up, then he and Abinixia hugged each other and started crying.

"Really, again?" Iceralx said, "Could we go a full hour without you guys crying over those two?"

"Oh," Xero said, crying, "Poor Iceralx, too bad she doesn't have anyone to love, she would understand how we feel!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iceralx said.

"Who cares! Get these things away from me!" Came Retsuchi's voice, the group turned around and saw a bunch of people chasing Retsuchi. All of the people chasing had a few things in common, glasses, pocket protectors, and male.

"Look! A girl!" One guy said.

"Maybe she'll play dungeons and dragons with us!" Another yelled.

"Hey! Lay off!" Shadow said, he jumped in front of the people and took out his sword, "You lay one finger on my sister, I slice it off."

"Woah! It looks almost real!" One guy said, walking up to shadow and poking his sword, Shadow swiftly sliced and the guy got a cut on his sword.

"AHHH!! REAL WEAPON!! RUN!!!" One guy yelled, then they all ran away.

"What were those things?" Retsuchi said.

"Well, dear sister," Xero said, "Those are nerds, they are a race of males only, they are weak physically, but mentally strong, they are known for their pale skin, glasses, pocket protectors, and collection of useless dolls."

"They're action figures!" Kuro yelled.

"What?" Xion said.

"Uh, I mean, stay away from Retsuchi!" Kuro said, waving his hand.

"Also," Xero said, "These nerds all are virgins, and a girl among them is highly uncommon, the female equivalent of a nerd is a fangirl, Fangirls are known for their short skirts, hot, or skin tight clothing, also hot, and they're random-"

"XERO!!!" Came a squeal from far away, then a mob of fangirls started running towards the group, "Look! There's also Kuro, Draxy and Shadow!"

"Run!!!" Xero yelled, then he, and the other males of the group ran like crazy.

"You know," Iceralx said, "Why do we travel with them?"

"I was just here for Zexy." Abinixia said.

"Kuro and Draxnew won't let me leave…" Xion said.

"I need to atone for my sins…" Retsuchi said, "Why are you here, Ice?"

"… I don't really know…" Iceralx said, "Guess it's just orders."

"Well, where to, now?" Abinixia said.

"I guess we go into that building and find the nerd and fangirl leaders." Retsuchi said.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not gonna like this story?" Abinixia said as the four females walked into the building.

**At a nearby field…**

Xero, Draxnew, Shadow, and Kuro sat on the hill panting, "Xero…" Kuro said, "Why… didn't you… warn us?"

"Well, I was going to," Xero said, "But you guys could use the exercise."

"Oh dear," Shadow said, "Where are the girls?"

"They probably went inside the convention building." Xero said, "They probably went to find the con manager."

"The what?" Kuro asked.

"Pretty much the leader of this place." Xero said.

"So," Shadow said, "Where to now?"

"We probably want to find someone who can be of help to us." Xero said.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

"Well," Xero said, "The nerds are generally physically weak, but the fangirls, they can sometimes kick some ass!"

"Be that as it may," Shadow said, "Instead of finding your latest flirt victim, I think we should spend our time on our task."

"We have a task?" Xero asked.

"Yes, little brother," Shadow said, "We need the Nerds and Fangirls to join the Akatsuki." Then a girl appeared from nowhere behind shadow.

"Join the Akatsuki?" She said, the group looked and saw a girl with long red flowing hair, and she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak from Naruto, "I like your Shadow cosplay, by the way!"

"What's a cosplay?" Shadow asked.

"You know, your costume!" She said, pointing to Shadow.

"You'll have to forgive my brother!" Xero said, stepping between Shadow and the girl, "He's a little new to these conventions."

"Oh, that's neat!" The girl said, "Your Xero, and your brother is Shadow! I've seen other Xeros around, but no Shadows!"

"Other Xeros?" Kuro asked.

"What is this?" The girl said, "Are you all KIO fans or something?"

"What's a KIO?" Kuro asked.

"Oh, come on, Kuro!" The girl said.

"How do you know my name?" Kuro asked, nervously.

"Who doesn't know who Kuro is?" She asked, "KIO is like so over popular around here!"

"Will someone please tell me what KIO is?" Kuro asked.

"You know," Shadow said, "Honestly, I must say, I am baffled by what a KIO is."

"Come on!" The girl said, "KIO? Kuro in Organization XIII? The series your costumes are from?"

"Costumes?" Kuro said, looking down, "This is my normal wear."

"Wow," The girl said, "You guys ARE new to this, here follow me." She walked by and pulled Kuro by the wrist, the other guys followed.

"Xero, what is this?" Draxnew whispered to Xero.

"I think she's a fangirl." Xero said, whispering back.

"Oh?"

"My name is Karuki, by the way." The girl said, "What's yours?"

"I'm Kuro." Kuro said.

"Shadow." Shadow said.

"The name is Xero Asterik."

"Call me Draxnew."

"Fine," Karuki said, "Don't tell me, see if I care."

"But…" Kuro said, "We just did tell you."

"This is confusing on so many levels." Draxnew said.

"Big time," Xero replied. The group kept walking until they arrived at a large building.

"This is the Con building." Karuki said, "All the panels are in here."

"Panels?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah," Karuki said, "The events of the con, tonight is the ball, then the masquerade is tomorrow."

"There's a ball?" Kuro asked, "How fun!"

"Yeah, it's tonight at ten." Karuki said.

"A ball?" Shadow said.

"We should go!" Kuro said.

"We can't," Shadow said, "Too much attention."

"Aw…." Kuro said.

**Meanwhile, in the con building…**

"Kuro?" Xion said, looking at the boy who looked very similar to Kuro, "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" The boy said, "Glad you recognized me!" Then the boy ran off.

"That was odd…" Abinixia said.

"Abi, I don't think that was really Kuro." Iceralx said.

"What do you mean?" Abinixia asked.

"I mean haven't you seen all the different people dressed as Xemnas, and Naruto, and other animes?" Iceralx asked.

"Well," Abinixia said, "No need to get sour."

"Will you three focus?" Retsuchi said, "We need to find the con manager and talk to him about the peace treaty."

"Hey! You four!" Came a deep voice from behind the girls, they turned and saw a man in a big suit that had "security" written on it standing, "Get over here."

"What's the problem, sir?" Retsuchi said, as the four went to the man.

"You four aren't wearing your access badges, put them on, now." The man said.

"What badges?" Xion asked.

"Oh, you don't have any?" The man asked.

"No…" Abinixia said.

"Then get out of here." The man said.

"Listen," Retsuchi said, "We need to speak with the con manager, we'll only be a minute."

"Sorry," The man said, "But the con manager is very busy. Now, as I said before, leave, no."

"We aren't going anywhere," Retsuchi said, "Now, take us to the con manager." She took out a knife and put it to the man's throat.

"Put the weapon down ma'am," The man said, as he put a gun to Retsuchi's stomach.

"Your empty threats don't scare me," Retsuchi said.

"Oh?" The man said, then two bolts of electricity were sent throughout Retsuchi's body and she fell to the ground.

"Retsuchi!" Abinixia said, running to the fallen woman.

"You'll pay for that!" Iceralx said, as the three drew their weapons. Then the man pulled out a radio.

"All units!" The man said into the radio, "We have retaliation I need back up!"

"He's calling in back up!" Iceralx yelled, "Hurry!"

**Outside…**

Karuki and the gang had just gotten up to the entrance then a man in a security uniform stepped in front of them, "Sorry," He said, "We can't let anyone in there."

"What?" Karuki said, "Why?"

"There's a fight breaking out, we need to keep everyone out."

"A fight?" Kuro said, "How bad."

"They're armed and we needed to call in numerous security units." The man said.

"Oh no," Kuro said, "I hope the girls are alright."

**END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! :D IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE! At a convention?!! Odd… Well, anyways…**

**Next time: The girls go to jail while the guys continue the search for the con manager! And is Karuki hiding something?????!!!!!????!!!???!!! ?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A jail cell near the comicon…**

"Damn it Retsuchi!" Xion yelled, "Why do you always need to bring a knife into the situation?"

"Calm down, Xion." Retsuchi said.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Xion said, "How can I calm down? We were just going to go find the con manager, have the nerds and fangirls join us, then miss big shot has to come in and put a knife to the nearest security man's neck!"

"Xion," Iceralx said, "Please calm down, we'll get out."

"Iceralx! But out!" Xion said.

"Xion, if you just relax and listen to me-"

"No!" Xion interrupted, "We're gonna be here for the rest of our lives!"

"No we won't!" Iceralx yelled, "Listen Xion! Have you forgotten who we are? We are Team Xero! We may not be complete, but who's to say the girls can't fend for themselves?"

"Then how do we get out?" Xion said.

"Your keyblade," Iceralx said, "It's not that hard."

"They took our weapons!" Xion said.

"How do you usually summon the keyblade?" Abinixia asked.

"I… right!" Xion said, then she summoned her keyblade and unlocked the door. The girls then sneaked out slowly out of the jail cell and into the halls.

**Just outside of the comicon…**

"Man, this so not good!" Draxnew said, "We need to find the con manager!"

"Really?" Xero said, "Are you sure your not worried about Xion?"

"Hey!" Draxnew said, "Of course I am, but we need to find the con manager."

"I don't think that's your worry." Xero said.

"Men," Karuki said, "I think I know why I don't hang out with them."

"Hey, not all men are like this!" Kuro said, "There are people like me, who are cheerful and full of energy!"

"Then there are people like me," Shadow said, "Who know when they need to shut up."

"Yeah," Karuki said sarcastically, "You two merged would make the perfect man!"

Kuro and Shadow just looked at each other and said in unison, "Please, I'm way better than him!"

"It doesn't matter," Xero said, "I'm better than both of you!"

"Hey!" Kuro and Shadow said in unison as Xero walked up to the security guard.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"Listen sir, we REALLY need to get in." Xero said.

"Why is it so urgent?" The man asked.

"Well…" Xero said, as he looked at Kuro, then he grabbed Kuro's collar and pulled him over, "This one needs to take a leak REALLY bad!"

"What? No I don't!" Kuro said.

"Yes you do!" Xero said angrily.

"Agh!" Kuro said in fear, "I-I mean yes I do! Ah, my bladder! It's gonna burst!"

"Oh, that sounds serious!" The guard asked, "But… uh… who are you?" He pointed to Xero.

"I am his older cousin, twice removed!"

"But your skin is a different color than his…"

"That's the twice part" Xero whispered to the guard, "Don't tell nobodeh!"

"Alright, I can tell this is serious, go right ahead!" Then the man let them in. Then the gang, including Karuki went in.

"Ok, where's the con manager?" Xero said.

"First," Shadow said, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Wha?" Xero said, "Oh, come on! You actually needed to go?"

"Yes, I was just being polite." Shadow answered.

"Since when was being polite one of our family's strengths?" Xero asked.

"Never mind, then." Shadow said, standing straight.

"Good," Xero said, then he turned around and walked to a security guard and poked him, "Excuse me sir."

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"Where is the con manager at the moment?" Xero asked.

"He's in the ballroom, getting ready for the, well, ball." The Security guard said.

"Cool!" Xero said, "Thank you sir, say hi to the kids for me!" Then he walked off with the group, they walked passing many anime cosplayers, Xero flirting with every chick, and they finally reached the ballroom.

"Woah!" Kuro said, and it echoed, "This place is huge!"

"Hey." Came a deep voice, "Who's there?"

"Ah," Xero said, walking to a tall man, "You must be the con manager?" The gang caught up with him.

"Yes, I am," The man said in the deep voice, "And you are?"

"I am Xero Asterik." Xero said, "And we would know if your interested in helping us out…"

"With what?" The con manager asked.

**The jail…**

The girls were up against a wall, they looked around a corner and saw a guard standing across the hall.

"Alright," Retsuchi whispered, "How are we gonna do this?"

"Let me handle this…" Iceralx said, walking down the hall, she opened her hand and shot a ball of ice at the man, the man froze before he could say anything.

"That was too easy…" Retsuchi said, walking down the hall, the girls following her.

"I like how you took the leadership roll, Retsuchi," Xion said.

"What?" Retsuchi said, "Thank you, Xion."

"Yeah," Xion said, "Normally it would be Larxene taking charge."

"Yeah…" Retsuchi said, quietly.

"Hey! What are you four doing?" Came the voice of a guard, the girls looked and saw four guards standing.

"Hey," Retsuchi said, "One for each of us."

"Stay still!" A guard said as they all pointed guns at them.

"No, I don't think I will," Retsuchi said, she ran and the guards fired at her, Retsuchi just dodged all the bullets.

"What is she doing?" Abinixia asked.

"Making a distraction! Come on!" Iceralx said, then she pulled out her spear, Xion summoned her keyblade, and Abinixia drew her two katana. The girls rushed at the guards and fought one each.

Iceralx beat her guard by stabbing her spear into the ground and kicking her guard in the face. Abinixia would doge bullets and run behind the guard and stab him. Retsuchi just slit the neck of one. Xion had to beat her guard with her blunt object.

"Yeah," Retsuchi said, "We are some kick ass women!"

"Yeah!" Xion said, "And there's the exit!" Xion then pointed to a gate that had the word exit over it. They opened it and found themselves in a ballroom, across the way they saw the guys.

"Kuro!" Xion yelled, then she ran to Kuro and Draxnew and the three had a long group hug.

"So," Retsuchi said, walking to Xero, "What'd we miss?"

"Well," Xero said, "We met the con manager, offered him a deal, he's considering, and shadow pissed himself!"

"Hey!" Shadow said.

"Hey is for horse," Xero said.

"Alright!" The con manager said, "I'll take you up on your offer, on one condition."

"What is it?" Draxnew asked.

"I'll join you, if you guys help me find my daughter." The con manager said.

**Find my daughter? What ever could that mean? The group has finally rejoined and now they are all strongly! And stuff!**

**Next Time: The gang searches for the con manager's daughter, with the help of Karuki, will they be able to find her? Oh the suspense is killing me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leading up…

**The Comicon…**

"So," Kuro said, as he walked through the empty halls, "Why do we have to be here at night?"

"The con manager's daughter won't be too difficult to find." Shadow whispered back, "And stay quiet."

"Why do we have to stay so quiet?" Kuro asked.

"Just keep listening for someone screaming." Shadow whispered.

"What if Xero and Karuki find her?" Kuro asked.

"They'll contact me on my headset." Shadow said, "Now just listen." It was silent for a few moments of walking, then Kuro heard something.

"Shadow" Kuro said, "You hear that?"

"Yeah." Shadow said, "It sounds like…"

"Footsteps!" Kuro exclaimed, then Kuro pulled out his Jewel Strider and Shadow pulled out a blood red Katana. Then the footsteps grew louder, and they got faster, then the two saw a black figure in a mask running their way.

"Stop him!" Shadow yelled, then he and Kuro ran to the person. The person pulled out a green laser sword and sliced at Shadow, Shadow parried and lunged the person back.

Kuro then jumped to the person and pinned him to the ground, "Who are you?" Kuro yelled.

"I don't need to answer to you!" The person said, then he tossed Kuro to the ground.

"Where is she?" Shadow said, as he took his sword and put it to the person's neck.

"Who?" The person asked.

"Don't take me for a fool!" Shadow yelled, then he pinned the person to the wall with his sword still at his neck.

"Who are you looking for?"

"The con manager's daughter!" Shadow yelled.

"What business have you with her?"

"We don't need to explain ourselves to you!" Shadow said, "Now show us the way to her."

"I don't wish to." The person said.

"Shadow! Stop!" Kuro yelled.

"Kuro?" Shadow said, turning towards him, "What do you mean?"

"I- I don't know how to explain it, but I can see something in this person, she has a similar pattern to the con manger!"

"Pattern?" Shadow asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kuro said, "I can't explain it, but whenever I see someone, I can see this sort of patter, well, not really see, but feel."

"This means…" Shadow said, then he looked at the person, and pulled off his mask. And under it was a face of a girl about Kuro's age, she had blonde hair, and it fell to the ground as though it had it been curled up.

"What are you going to do to me?" The girl asked.

"We're taking you to your father." Shadow said, "Tell us, what's your name?"

"Filia…" The girl said.

**The con manager's office**

"Filia!" The con manager said as he embraced his daughter.

"Father!" Filia said.

"Who took you?" The con manager asked..

"HE looked like…" Filia said, "Like those two." She pointed to Shadow and Xero, "Except… older."

"So…" Draxnew said, "Kumori is behind this?"

"I would think so." Retsuchi said.

"Now." Xero said, as he walked toward the con manager, "Are you willing to join the Akatsuki?"

"The alliance…" The con manager said, "Yes, you can add us to your alliance."

"Well…" Xero said, "Job well done, everyone, now we can go home."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Came a deep voice from nowhere.

"That sound like…" Kuro said.

"Kumori!" Draxnew yelled, then the man just mentioned appeared between Team Xero and the Con Manager.

"So…" Kumori said, "One more person against me…"

"Kumori!" Kuro yelled, "Why don't you just come out of hiding! I'll take you on now!"

"Is that a challenge?" Kumori asked.

"It most certainly is!" Kuro yelled.

"Well…" Kumori said, he looked at the above window and saw the moon, "The time is almost here."

"What?" Kuro asked, he looked up.

"The moon!" Xero yelled, "It's almost…"

"Full…" Kumori said.

"Kumori!" Kuro yelled he ran to Kumori, "This ends now!"

"Kuro!" Xion yelled, "Stop!" Then Kumori disappeared behind Kuro, he punched the boy in the back, and Kuro fell to the ground, then Kumori warped to behind Xion and did the same to her, "If you want to see her alive…" Kumori said, "You will meet me at Hybrid Tower tomorrow, it is Pheramore, the capital, bring the fallen angel." Then in an instant, he was gone.

"Xero?" Shadow said, looking to Xero. Xero was silent, then,

"This is too soon," Xero said, "Abinixia! Iceralx! I need you two to go to the other races, here are the coordinates," He tossed Iceralx a piece of paper, "Bring them to the capital! The final battle is about to begin!"

**Gulp! It is time for the final battle to begin! Join Team Xero next Saturday for the first chapter in the final tale of KIO, the group heads to Hybrid Tower, with the help of the newly formed alliance of the mortal races, they travel through it to save Xion, and put an end to Kumori's reign of terror in…**

**KIO Part 14: Always and Never…**


End file.
